The Krampus Ball
by Uflakmoon
Summary: The winter holiday season has arrived and Ambrose is elected to direct the annual Krampus Ball held at the Academy. Through this he connects with Harvey and unexpected feelings start to arise. Meanwhile, Sabrina and Nick are in love but something is amiss.
1. Prologue

"Cousin!" Ambrose called out melodically as he happily marched down the stairs of the Spellman dwelling.

"Yes Ambrose, I'm right here," mumbled Sabrina, seemingly busy with something.

Sabrina was nose deep in an old book. She wore a mustard yellow shirt tucked into a red skirt and black shiny shoes

Ambrose stepped right up to Sabrina, "Cousin I-,"

"Ambrose can this wait," Sabrina said interrupting him, "I'm pretty sure these are old spells written by Aunt Z."

"Oh cousin, this is much more exciting than any old spell that Zelda could cook up."

Sabrina closed the book, held it at her side and gave Ambrose an expectant look.

Ambrose's eyes flashed with glee, "As you know the Krampus ball is in two weeks and guess who was elected as lead director?"

Sabrina gave a small grin, "Let me guess? You Ambrose?"

Ambrose puffed up proudly.

"As exciting as that is I'm not sure what that has to do with me?"

"Well cousin I'm going to need help if we're going to make this a memorable ball that witches and warlocks alike will be talking about for decades, won't I?"

"And you need me as an assistant?"

"No, better….I need a co-director."

Sabrina gave Ambrose a skeptical look which melted into a smile.

"I'm in."

Ambrose rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

"You won't regret it cousin," Ambrose said walking towards the living room, his robe flowing to and fro, "and maybe you can even ask Nick to help you?"

Sabrina bit her lip as she followed Ambrose into the living room where he jumped onto the couch.

"Things are good with you and Nick I presume?" Ambrose asked sensing some hesitation from his blonde haired cousin.

"On paper," Sabrina said sitting down in an armchair "but something is off I can't put my finger on."

Ambrose watched Sabrina attentively as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"Everything is perfect…but I feel like we….I don't know….stalled."

As Ambrose was about to say something Zelda and Hilda, in a middle of a conversation, came into the living room.

"_Sabrina_ what are you doing with my _personal_ book of shadows," Zelda asked accusingly, her head titled up, eyes squinting.

"I was just browsing Aunt Z."

"Not finding new ways to get into trouble are we?" Hilda said with a smile, her doe eyes expectant.

"No, actually, I just found out I'll be co-directing the Krampus ball with Ambrose."

Hilda perked up and looked at Zelda.

"Hmm, the Krampus ball? How time is flying. I'm glad you're taking to activities at the School," Zelda replied, pleased.

"Yes, important duties my darlings," added Hilda.

"Aunties, would you honor us with your presence by being chaperones?

"Well I'll have to check my schedule but I'm sure we could make it," Zelda said heading out of the living room.

Hilda followed behind Zelda while mouthing a 'will be there' and winked.

Ambrose brought his attention back to Sabrina, "Now what were you saying cousin? Old saint Nick trouble?"

Sabrina smiled, "I wouldn't call it trouble…just…let's change the subject. What about the Ball?"

Ambrose excitedly pulled out a paper from his back pocket and unfolded it on the living room coffee table.

"I already have an outline and a list. Now it just needs your input and some tweaks."

Sabrina looked over the list when she noticed 'Harvey' scribbled down.

"Harvey? Does that say Harvey and…..construction?"

"Yes, I remember you said he dabbled in construction projects."

"Well yeah…but why-,"

Ambrose stood up.

"Well imagine a Krampus statue, ten feet tall," Ambrose began, gesturing, "in the middle of the of the dance floor, with light up eyes!"

"And you want Harvey to build it?"

"Well do you think he could?"

"Well yeah…I suppose I could ask him."

"Unless you two aren't…."

"No…me and Harvey…are friends."

"Perfect cousin. Tell him if he'll need a hand that I can help. In 1904 I helped build the St Martins Cathedral of London as a side gig."

Sabrina nodded. A flurry of thoughts went through her head. They settled on the image of Harvey which slowly faded to a smiling Nick. Sabrina smiled, contented with the image of her partner and began discussing the list with Ambrose.


	2. Hot

"Harvey," a soft voice said breathily.

Harvey turned around from his locker to find Sabrina, head to toe in black, except red lips, standing expectantly.

"Sabrina, hey, what's up?"

Sabrina smiled, "Harvey, I have a favor to ask you."

Harvey nodded, closed his locker and began walking with Sabrina through the busy high school hallway.

"What's up Sabrina?"

"What would you think of a little construction project?"

"I'm listening…,"

"Well Ambrose got the idea to build a Krampus statue for an event we're having at my school…..my other school."

"Krampus ball….is the Krampus…._real_?" Harvey asked incredulously.

Sabrina thought for a moment, "I'll get back to you on that…"

Harvey's eyebrows bounced in a bewildered look.

"Hm, well, I dunno Sabrina, I've been helping my dad in the mines lately."

"I see….well Ambrose did say he could help out, but if you're busy I-,"

Harvey put up a hand, "No Sabrina, in that case I can do it. Sounds like fun."

Harvey and Sabrina stopped outside of his classroom. Sabrina bit her lip and smiled.

"Okay, I'll let Ambrose know. Thank you Harvey," Sabrina said empathically.

Harvey grinned, "No problem Brina."

Ambrose, in his boxers, put on an old navy t-shirt. Since Harvey already started on the statue in his shed Ambrose was getting ready to head over and help. He slipped on some light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, put on his shoes and headed down stairs where he found Hilda dusting.

"Heading out are we?" Hilda asked cheerily.

"Yes Aunty, shall I bring anything back?"

"Just come back in one piece for me?" Hilda replied cheekily.

"Will do Aunty," Ambrose said slipping out of the front door.

The bike ride didn't take long. Ambrose rode right up to the open shed where he saw Harvey inside carrying a small bundle of metal rods. Tools, wood and metal were scattered about the shed. Dry hay covered the most the ground with large bales of it lining the walls.

"Hey Harvey, hope I'm not too late?"

Harvey turned to see Ambrose and smiled.

"No dude, you're good," he said walking over.

Harvey and Ambrose did a slap-dab handshake.

Ambrose slid his hands into his pockets, "Okay, so where do you need me."

They looked over to the rudimentary base that Harvey put together. A bit of wood and a few melded rods cleanly put together. Ambrose gave an approving nod.

"I was thinking we can just continue melding it so we get a good frame going. I was also thinking of making the head separate-,"

"So we can really make the horns pop?" asked Ambrose.

Harvey, his arms crossed, grinned and nodded.

"Brilliant," chimed Ambrose.

Harvey showed Ambrose all the tools and supplies and they quickly fell into a steady rhythm.

Periodically checking a blueprint Harvey drew up they built upon the base. Sanding wood, melding rods and attaching them just so. After a few hours Harvey walked over to a cooler in the corner and grabbed out two sodas.

"Up for a break?" Harvey asked.

Ambrose smirked and sauntered over. Harvey handed him a can.

"Impressive work Kinkle," Ambrose said cracking it open.

"Yeah, well there is actually some construction that happens in the mines so I picked up some stuff," Harvey explained.

"Yes they say construction is an art in a way so I expect nothing less from a talented artist such as yourself."

Harvey shook his head with a grin, flustered.

"I guess so," Harvey murmured.

"No guesswork, just work and talent."

Harvey gave a slow light nod.

"I guess you could use a spell if you wanted," continued Harvey.

"I suppose, though conjuring specific items can get a little tricky," replied Ambrose.

Harvey, smiling, shook his head disbelief, "I can't believe we're talking about this."

"What? Conjuring?"

"No…well yes, I mean magick, witches….warlocks."

"Right," Ambrose said fiddling with the tab of his soda can, "I forget sometime as it's the norm for me."

"How long have been practicing…if I can ask?"

"Oh, a **long **time but let's not get into that shall we," Ambrose said with a chuckle.

Harvey grinned, "It's getting pretty hot in here."

Harvey peeled off his t-shirt to reveal a slim toned body. Ambrose's eyes widened at the sight and he tried to find a place for his gaze as not to stare and settled with looking straight ahead. Harvey took a gulp of his soda and noticed the change in Ambrose.

"You…okay?"

Ambrose's eyes shot to Harvey, "Oh, yes, I'm fine."

Harvey looked unconvinced but nodded anyway.

"Okay, back to work," Harvey said doing a little jog back to the base.

Ambrose watched him, noticing his taut back, it gleaming from sweat.

Harvey looked different to Ambrose. He already acknowledged that Harvey was good looking when he first met his cousin's then partner but it was never in the realm of attraction. Now Ambrose was questioning if the feelings and thoughts coursing through him could be called as such. He shook it off, took one last gulp of his drink and headed back to work.


	3. Jagaur

The statue was about half completed. Harvey was working in the mines and Nick was studying at the Academy. This left Ambrose and Sabrina with having a late night chat session in Sabrina's room.

"So the statue is coming along?" Sabrina asked as she sat on her bed.

"Yes it cousin, better than expected," replied Ambrose in the corner armchair, "and how is your project coming along?"

Sabrina gave a quizzical look.

"The you and Nick project," Ambrose replied.

Sabrina smiled and flipped onto her stomach.

"Me and Nick are good. When I'm with him…-,"

Ambrose watched and listened attentively.

"-I feel right. Like I'm in the right place."

"So what's the issue?"

"I don't know….it almost feels like we plateaued. Like we're just going through the rhythms. If I feel this way about Nick why hasn't our relationship evolved?"

Ambrose sat digesting her words then asked, "Have you and Nicholas…went to the next level?"

Sabrina blushed and bit her lip, "We've…went places. Though I don't think that's it."

Suddenly Sabrina lit up. Ambrose could see an idea washing over her.

Ambrose said slowly, cautiously, asked, "What is it cousin…."

Sabrina sat up, "Is there some type of spell or ritual we can do? I mean, some type of scrying spell or divination that can help clarify our subconscious?"

Ambrose flinched, "What do you mean _our_?"

Sabrina grinned, "Ambrose. How long have we lived together. I can tell something has been on your mind."

Ambrose sat still. He was surprised that it was noticeable. He had been mulling over his experience with Harvey. Guilt, confusion and intrigue weighed on him about his seeming attraction to his cousin's ex-partner. Yet he could use that. It wasn't subconscious at all but increasingly conscious so there was no worry of exposure from a spell or ritual targeting the subconscious.

"Well okay cousin. I think I have just the ritual."

Moments later downstairs in the kitchen Ambrose and Sabrina collected a small cauldron and filled it with water. Ambrose placed two black candles on each side of the cauldron and lit them.

"Okay cousin. We will each dip our index finger in the cauldron. We will repeat the incantation 'Qui sub lumine mentis. Se patefaciat' three times then snap."

"Then what…," Sabrina asked.

"We will see," Ambrose replied.

They stuck their fingers into the cauldron and began the incantation. The candles began to dance and flicker. Both flames shot up a feet in height startling both Ambrose and Sabrina then returned to their normal sizes. They nodded to each other and removed their fingers. Seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Ambrose, I'm not sure it-,"

Suddenly the water in the cauldron began to churn and a moon like image appeared in the center.

The white illumination shifted into red, then blue then an array colors that swirled into the image of a Jaguar in a day lit jungle.

The Jaguar ran through the woods swiftly, weaving through the trees in an agile display. Another Jaguar appeared and ran along with the other. The Jaguars began to run up a hill as day turned into night.

The Jaguars began to shake in discomfort, their bodies bulging, morphing. A scream ripped from Sabrina when the face of a snarling Jaguar filled the entire cauldron. Both of the Spellman's flew back on their butts when a fountain of water erupted from the cauldron, it spinning into the ceiling with force.

Sabrina picked herself and found an empty cauldron. Ambrose joined her. They looked at each other with looks of astonishment.

Sabrina, fresh out a shower, exited the bathroom wearing a light pink robe and a white towel wrapped around her head. She made her way to Ambrose's room who was lying on his bed in thought. Sabrina leaned on his doorway.

"What…do you think that meant Ambrose?"

Ambrose let out a breath through his nose.

"I'm not positive cousin."

"There were two Jaguars. Do you think they could have represented us?"

Ambrose pursed his lips. A sting of anxiety shot through him.

"Possibly…." Ambrose replied.

Sabrina nodded, "I'm going to go check out the library at the academy. I'm sure some books go in depth on the symbolism of Jaguars."

"That sounds like a plan cousin. Now, I think I'm going get some rest."

"Okay Ambrose, goodnight."

Sabrina left Ambrose with a whirlpool of feelings. Why were there two jaguars? Ambrose felt like one did represent him but why when his feelings for Harvey were rattling his conscious mind? As Ambrose dozed to sleep the anticipation for his and Harvey's next meeting hummed within him and admittedly he couldn't help but savor it.


	4. The Bookstore

"Sa-brina," Prudence cooed, elongating the syllables into a sultry tone as she slinked down the stairs of the Academy of the Unseen arts.

Sabrina, smirking, watched as Prudence approached with a mix of happiness and caution. She still was unsure exactly where she stood with this weird sister.

"Hi Prudence. And how are you?"

"I'm fine Sabrina," Prudence replied with a big grin, "and…yourself?"

Sabrina gave a curt nod.

"Where's your little...boy toy?" Prudence asked teasingly.

"Well…I-,"

Sabrina was interrupted by Nick appearing before the two.

"Well speak of the Angel," Prudence said eyeing up Nick.

"Hey Prudence-" Nick looked to Sabrina and a smile spread across his face, "-hey Sabrina."

Nick pulled Sabrina into a close embrace and pecked her on the lips.

"Well…that's my cue…" Prudence said slipping away.

"Nick…I've missed you," Sabrina said breathily, still in his embrace.

Nick chuckled, "It's only been like a day since we've seen each other."

Sabrina smiled, "I know…"

"You ready to grab a bite to eat?"

Sabrina grabbed Nick's hand and nodded.

Later at Cerberus's bookstore Sabrina and Nick cuddled close in a booth. They both sipped their drinks as chatter from other patrons mixed with the holiday music playing over the speakers. Christmas lights crisscrossed through the booths giving the place a cheery ambiance.

"So how is the Krampus ball coming along," Nick asked.

"It's going well. I'm actually thinking of joining the events committee so I can be involved in all the school events."

"That would be awesome Sabrina."

The couple shared a smile when Harvey, noticing them when passing by, stopped in surprise.

"Harvey," Sabrina spat out in an octave higher than she wanted.

"Bri-…Sabrina. What's up? Didn't expect you here."

"Yeah me and Nick were just grabbing a bite to eat."

Nick gave a small wave, "Hey Garvey."

Harvey furrowed his brow. "Hey…Nick….Well it was nice seein-,"

"Why don't you join us Garvey?" Nick interjected.

"It's Harvey…." Harvey replied.

Sabrina and Harvey gave each other tight smiles.

"Sure…if it's okay with Sabrina."

"Yes, of course," Sabrina said making an unbothered face.

Harvey sat down on the opposite side of the booth. A nearby waiter came up and took an order from him.

"So. I hear you, a human, are actually involved in the Krampus ball this year," Nick said looking at Harvey.

"Yea…uh, sort of. Me and Ambrose are building a Krampus statue."

Nick nodded his head with an impressed look. Sabrina smiled.

"We're actually almost done with it. Just the head left," Harvey said gesturing a circle to indicate a head.

"Cool, I'm sure it will be the talk of the ball," Nick said.

Silence fell over the table. Harvey fiddled with his straw.

"And Ambrose? Has he been a help?" Sabrina said searching for a topic.

Harvey gave a deep nod, "Totally. Ambrose is a quick learner. I'm impressed."

"Well Warlocks have to be quick learners. The Academy can be grueling sometimes," Nick said while placing an arm around Sabrina.

Harvey flinched at the sight of Nick's arm around Sabrina but quickly recovered with a sip of his soda.

Sabrina bit her lip as she looked over Harvey. A Waiter appeared and set down a large order of onion rings.

"Thank you," Harvey said.

"No problem. Call me if you need me," the Waiter said and quickly went to take another table.

"It's so cool that you and Sabrina can still be friends," Nick said with an eyebrow slightly raised, "I mean after being a couple and all."

Harvey and Sabrina smiled. Harvey shuffled in his seat a bit.

"Yeah…well Sabrina is a cool one. So why not?" Harvey began.

"Just because we didn't work out romantically doesn't mean I stopped caring about her."

Sabrina sat still, drinking in Harvey's word. A ping of emotion washed over her.

"Yeah…exactly. I mean….I'm glad to still have Harvey as a friend."

They all smiled and continued with their meals.

"Here's your check," the waiter said placing it on the table.

All three grabbed for it and chuckled when they caught each other.

"Let me take care of it," Nick said reaching for it again.

"No it's okay. We ate separately."

Nick touched the check for a fleeting moment but shrugged and let it go. Soon they were up and ready.

"Well okay Harvey, it was cool hanging out," Nick said, his arm around Sabrina.

Harvey smiled. Sabrina wondered if it was forced or genuine.

"Thanks for letting me join. I'll see you guys later," Harvey said heading for the exit.

"Bye Harvey," Sabrina said turning her head to watch him go.

Sabrina was gently tugged into an embrace by Nick. A firm kiss settled on her lips. Warmth washed over her.

"You ready Sabrina?" Nick said, his eyes sparkling.

"….I'm ready Nick." Sabrina replied as she felt like she was floating on air.


	5. Hike

Ambrose sat on the Kitchen counter while Hilda walked around the Kitchen preparing a lunch.

"Aunty. How did you know that you liked Dr. Cerberus?"

Hilda gave Ambrose a quick glance then made a curious face while she moved a steaming pot off the stove burner.

"Where is this coming from Ambrose?" Hilda asked.

"I dunno Aunty, I was just wondering," Ambrose replied half convincingly.

"Well," Hilda said giving another curious look, "I kind of knew when I first saw him."

Hilda continued, smiling, "Then after a few chats it was confirmed for me. The chemistry was there."

Ambrose gave a slow nod as he listened.

"Do you have eyes for someone nephew? Is this that where this is coming from?" Hilda asked turning to Ambrose.

Ambrose looked surprise, "Mmm, no Aunty…I don't know…maybe."

"So what's the problem dear?"

"What if it's not right for me to pursue anything?"

"Not right? Why would it be not right?"

Ambrose mulled over a reply then asked, "What if it might hurt another person?"

Hilda pondered the question then replied, "Well dear I guess it would depend how accountable that person is for their own feelings. We don't really own anyone. Witches know that. So if this person felt hurt out of possession, well, that is their own lot they have to deal with."

Ambrose sat, lightly nodding, as he processed what Hilda had to say. It made sense to him. Yet he still couldn't get the image of Sabrina out of his mind anytime it wandered to Harvey.

"Thank you Aunty," Ambrose said hopping off the counter.

Ambrose planted a kiss on Hilda's cheek and flew out of the front door.

Ambrose was knocking on Harvey's door and in that moment realized that he just shown up unannounced and unplanned. Ambrose felt foolish and as he was about to dash away Harvey opened the door.

Harvey smiled, "Ambrose?"

"Uhhhhh, Yes Harvey."

Harvey waited expectantly.

"I uh, mm, was wondering about the statue," Ambrose rambled out.

"Yea?"

"Did you uh, want to go to the Greendale museum? Maybe find inspiration from a few of the statues?"

Harvey gave a pondering look then nodded, "Sure, cool idea."

Ambrose looked please with himself while Harvey stepped out and closed his door.

"You ready?" Harvey asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

The small Museum was a general Museum. It was a hodgepodge of Greendale artifacts, random art and statues of global figures or famous locals. Rarely used Ambrose and Harvey walked around alone.

"This one is pretty radical," Harvey said stepping in front of a colorful abstract painting.

"Yes gorgeous. I believe the wife of the first mayor of Greendale painted it," Ambrose added.

They walked into to a room holding a few busks and statutes. Harvey walked up to the largest one in the center.

"This one looks like they used all stone. Marble I think…," Harvey said looking it over.

"What if we used stone for the horns of the Krampus?" Ambrose asked.

"Wouldn't that be too heavy?" Harvey replied looking to Ambrose.

Ambrose considered it and said, "Not if we used a light stone like Pumice."

Harvey looked at Ambrose an impressed look. Ambrose felt Harvey's gaze linger on him. Their eyes caught for a moment and a spark coursed through Ambrose causing him quickly to gather himself.

"I um, do you want to head out?" Ambrose spat out.

"Uhh, sure," Harvey said with a curious look.

Ambrose dropped Harvey off and headed home. He went to Sabrina's room and found it empty so decided to take a shower.

In the shower the events at the museum ran through his head over and over.

Was Harvey feeling what he was feeling or was it all in Ambrose's head?

Ambrose got out the shower and dressed in his favorite pajamas and robe. He headed out his room for the Kitchen when he bumped into Sabrina.

"Cousin!" Ambrose exclaimed.

"Ambrose?" Sabrina said looking confused.

"I was looking for you earlier," Ambrose said as he tried to gather himself.

"Yea I was at the school library, are you okay?"

Ambrose nodded and walked with Sabrina to her room when a knot formed in his stomach.

"Cousin…" Ambrose said nervously.

Sabrina looked concerned, "Yes Ambrose?"

Ambrose sat his cousin down on her bed.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay….,"

Ambrose took a huge breath, "I think I may have feelings for Harvey…."

Sabrina sat there. As if frozen.

"I mean romantic feelings….,"

Sabrina didn't move. Didn't blink.

"Cousin?" Ambrose asked, his voice filled with concern, "You know what, never mind I-,"

"No…Ambrose," Sabrina interjected.

Ambrose's eyes locked on Sabrina.

Sabrina, "When….did you…-,"

"Recently, it was recent, "Ambrose explained rapidly, "When we started building the statue."

Ambrose desperately tried to read his cousin's face which revealed little emotion except deep thinking.

Sweat began to build on his forehead. He wringed his hands nervously.

"Ambrose, it's fine, it's fine. What me and Harvey had is gone," Sabrina said getting up to move to her cousin.

She placed a hand on his and looked to him.

"Are you sure cousin? I must be breaking some type of rule?"

Sabrina smiled, "Ambrose, me and Harvey are over…and I'm in love with Nick."

Ambrose let out a breath, "That's splendid cousin."

Sabrina went back to her bed and sat down.

"How did….Harvey react?" Sabrina asked.

"I haven't told him. I don't even know if he feels the same way but I had to tell you first."

Sabrina thought for a moment.

"On a hike," Sabrina said.

"What?" Ambrose replied.

"Harvey loves hiking. If you tell him, do it while you're on a hike."

Warmth washed over Ambrose. He looked to Sabrina with deep appreciation.

"Thank you cousin."


	6. Rose petals

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina snapped to attention.

"Darling are you okay? I've about said your name three times," Hilda said looking at Sabrina with concern.

The Spellman's were in the front yard of their dwelling. Sabrina had been standing there thinking about her conversation with Ambrose. A gust of wind rustled the nearby trees.

"Aunt…Hilda, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Are you sure Sabrina?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Hilda still looked worried but headed back into the house.

The word 'fine' rung in Sabrina's head. Was she telling herself the truth? If she was what was this feeling churning within her?

* * *

Ambrose and Harvey meticulously lowered the head of the Krampus Statue onto its body. Harvey tightened a few screws with a wrench and stepped back next to Ambrose to look over the statue.

They both looked impressed. Harvey perked up with a thought and rushed to grab a nearby remote.

"You ready?" Harvey asked

"Ready," Ambrose replied.

Harvey pushed the button and the eyes of the Krampus statue lit up a glowing red that was bright even in the day lit shed. Ambrose grinned widely and began to clap in accomplishment.

"It's awesome," Harvey said looking to Ambrose.

"Very."

The two grabbed a tarp and tossed it over the statute. Ambrose bit his lip with hesitation and took a deep breath.

"If…you're not too tired. I was thinking we could celebrate with a bit of a hike. I brought a few sandwiches along just in case."

Harvey considered it and said, "Yea that sounds cool actually."

Within twenty minutes Harvey and Ambrose were already at the top of the hiking trail. A large dirt trail cleared out to a scattering of rocks and boulders. Trees of various kind surrounded them.

Ambrose sat on a large grey rock and pulled out a few sandwiches. Harvey joined him. They looked down to see all of Greendale, it back lit by the setting Sun.

"So the Ball is in two days huh?" Harvey said taking a bite of his Sandwich.

"Yes two days, me and Sabrina having been cramming but it's coming together," Ambrose replied.

Harvey nodded while Ambrose began to freeze up. His breathing slowed and he struggled to get it back to a regular rhythm discreetly. The thought of revealing his feelings squeezed him like a psychic snake.

"Ambrose…are you okay?" Harvey asked smiling but with a tinge of concern.

"I….Harvey I believe I have feelings for you."

Harvey stopped chewing. He chuckled but stopped when Ambrose maintained his nervous stricken face.

"Are you serious...," Harvey asked slowly.

Ambrose could only nod.

Harvey smiled, "I think I like you to."

Ambrose quickly looked to Harvey, his warm smile was beaming.

Their eyes met. An electric plasma danced between them.

"Did…I hear that right Kinkel?" Ambrose asked.

Harvey laughed, "Yes."

Ambrose slowly bit his lip and said, "Can I…kiss you?"

Harvey gave a soft nod.

Ambrose leaned in. Slowly, softly, their lips met. Warmth danced through them. They let the kiss linger then returned to each other's gaze.

Ambrose began, "I'm worried-,"

"about Sabrina…," Harvey finished.

Ambrose nodded.

"We can tell her, I know she'll understand," Harvey explained.

"I already told her...,"

"And?"

"She seemed okay with it."

Harvey smiled, "and you're still worried?"

Ambrose smiled, "I don't know…maybe it's just this…this was hard."

Harvey cupped Ambrose's face with his hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"It sounds like we're alright."

* * *

Sabrina, expressionless, flipped the page of a Spell book. The Spell called for rose petals as a final ingredient which Sabrina already gathered. She tossed them into the small boiling pot that already contained willow root, pearl dust, cinnamon and ashes of oak. After letting the pot cool off a bit she messily poured the contents into a wood vial.

Capping it closed she reviewed the Spell one last time.

The spell was the conteram seorsum Spell. Used to break up the romance between two people.

Sabrina brought the vial to her red painted lips and said, almost purring:

"Break up Harvey and Ambrose and keep them apart."


	7. Two cups of punch

"Are you sure this will work?" Harvey asked, concerned.

"I don't see why not," Ambrose replied.

Ambrose finished preparing the glamour spell they were going to use to sneak Harvey into the Krampus Ball.

With a few tweaks Ambrose, Nick and Sabrina would be able to see Harvey while everyone else would see an illusion of a random student.

"I thought mortals couldn't enter the Academy. What if I like, burst into flames are something?" Harvey asked turning to Ambrose.

Ambrose walked up to Harvey and fixed the collar of his white dress shirt.

"This glamour will handle that. All you have to do is drink this," Ambrose replied sweetly while handing Harvey a cup.

Harvey gave a skeptical look but drank the down the Spell.

Harvey looked himself over and said, "Did it work?"

"Eyeo satopis," Ambrose said reciting an incantation.

Suddenly Harvey appeared differently. With black hair, a sharp nose and light freckles.

"It worked!" Ambrose said clamping his hands on Harvey's shoulders.

The illusion melted back to Harvey as Ambrose leaned in, his lips meeting Harvey's.

They kissed then looked into each other's eyes.

"You ready?" Ambrose asked.

Harvey grinned widely and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Sabrina looked over her sleek red and black dress in the mirror of her room.

"Can I look now?" Nick asked, his back turned to Sabrina.

Sabrina let out a breath, "You can look."

Nick turned around and gave a surprised look.

"Sabrina, you're stunning."

Nick walked over and pulled Sabrina into an embrace and pecked her on the lips. Sabrina wrapped her arms around Nicks neck.

"And you look dashing in your Black tux," Sabrina said.

"I'm glad to be going to this with you Sabrina."

"Me too," Sabrina cooed.

Nick grabbed Sabrina's hands in his.

"No, I mean it. I appreciate you Sabrina."

Sabrina's heart jumped. Emotion washed over her.

"I appreciate you too Nick."

* * *

"Where are they? This is their Ball…," Zelda pondered, frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be here soon," replied Hilda sweetly.

The two stood on the second floor of the extravagantly decorated Ball room. Red and green balloons, ribbons and streamers contrasted with spikes and dead trees.

Below them the hall was filling up with well-dressed students. In the center sat the Krampus statue, it's eyes glowing.

"Aunties," Sabrina called out.

Sabrina, Nick, Ambrose and Harvey walked up to the pair.

"There you are," Zelda said looking over the group.

"It looks wonderful," Hilda said smiling.

"Thank you," Sabrina and Harvey said in unison.

Ambrose laughed and looked to Sabrina who fixed her gaze forward. His smile dropped.

"And who is this," Hilda said gesturing to Harvey.

Ambrose quickly gathered himself, "Oh this? This is…Grover…my date for the Ball."

Harvey gave a tight smile, "Heh-lo."

"Grover? Hm, nice to meet you," Zelda replied.

"Okay then, go off and have a good time," Hilda said shooing them away.

"Grover?" Harvey asked unimpressed as they walked away.

Ambrose shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Sabrina watched Ambrose and Harvey as they danced among the other students. Her gaze was fixed on them which Nick noticed.

"Sabrina are you okay?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Sabrina snapped.

Nick was taken aback, "I was just asking Sabrina."

Sabrina took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Nick…I guess I'm a bit exhausted from setting up the Ball."

Nick gave Sabrina a hug, "It's okay Sabrina. It's done now. Just enjoy it."

Sabrina nodded.

"I'm going get drinks for Ambrose and Harvey, be right back," Sabrina said.

"Okay, but you owe me a dance after…okay?"

Sabrina managed a small smile and slipped away.

At the drinks table she looked around to see if it was clear then pulled out a vial. She poured the contents into two punch cups then headed to Ambrose and Harvey.

"Ambrose, here, have a drink," Sabrina said over the blaring music.

Ambrose took the cup and quickly took a few gulps. Sabrina handed the other to Harvey.

"Thanks Sabrina. This place is really cool. I see why you like it," Harvey said.

Sabrina just nodded and replied with a flat, "Yeah."

They stood in an awkward silence. Harvey took a sip of his drink and that was enough for Sabrina who left to find Nick.

"I feel like something is off about Sabrina," Ambrose said.

Harvey shook his head in disagreement, "We're fine."

Ambrose pursed his lips, brushed off his thoughts then finished his drink.

Soon Sabrina, Nick, Ambrose and Harvey were all on the dance floor. They danced around, the hip hop beat blasting from the speakers. The students hooted and hollered as their dancing picked up pace.

Sabrina swayed with Nick and let out a laugh that was drowned out by a loud crash. Everyone looked up when a figure crashed through the ceiling which landed next to the Krampus statue.

Gasps and screams filled the air. Slowly the figure stood up, it a splitting image of the statute.

"The Krampus," a feminine voiced screamed out.

Screeches and screams filled the air as the students scrambled in all directions.

"My Satan! Hilda, help get the students out," Zelda said looking down below.

"I'm on it," Hilda said, her face stricken with worry.

The Krampus grabbed a running student and pushed them into a group of students making them all fall to the ground.

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Let's go!" Nick said grabbing at Sabrina.

"We have to get out of here," Ambrose said, his hand on Harvey's shoulder.

The students continued to frantically run in all directions. The Krampus swung its long arm hitting more students to the ground. Its eyes locked on Sabrina and it began to charge.

Nick and Sabrina ducked barely missing the Krampus's sharp claws. The Krampus unable stop crashed into a table and flipped to the ground.

Ambrose grabbed Harvey's hand, "Come on, let's go now!"

Ambrose dashed but looked back in surprise when Harvey didn't move.

"Harvey?" Ambrose questioned.

Harvey looked confused, "I…I can't go with you."

"What Harvey why?" Ambrose said stepping up to him.

"I…I don't know you…I don't trust you...I don't like you."

Ambrose's face filled with distress.

"What…what are you saying? Why are you acting like a fool?"

A scream rang out. The Krampus grabbed a table and tossed it with ease.

"No, you're the idiot. You're a Witch. A filthy Witch!" Harvey said angrily.

Fury washed over Ambrose. A part of him tried to resist but it was too powerful.

"Santeum olick-a!"

A blue flare blasted from Zelda and hit the Krampus slamming it to the ground.

Nick ran up to Ambrose and grabbed him, "What are you guys doing? Grab Harvey and let's go!"

The Krampus got up but was slammed down by another fiery flare.

"No! You go your own way!" Ambrose yelled at Harvey, fury and pain in his voice.

Harvey glared at Ambrose then ran down a hallway along with the last of the students.

Ambrose watched as he went but was pulled by Nick toward an exit.

Hilda watched fiercely as the Krampus stood up once again. This time it charged into a wall with its horns making it splinter. With another bash the Krampus broke through and disappeared into the night.


	8. Astral

"The school is closed for at least a week, the Krampus is still out there somewhere and we're still assessing the damage," Zelda rambled out while pacing around the living room.

"Take a few breaths Zelda, at least none of the students were seriously injured," Hilda said, her hands clasped at her chest.

Ambrose, Nick and Sabrina watched them soberly. Sabrina glanced at Ambrose who looked distressed, confused and angry.

"Hilda lets head back to the Academy. You three try to stay inside and travel in groups if you do go anywhere. We don't know where that Krampus will pop up again."

"Why didn't you tell us the Krampus was even capable of showing up?" Sabrina said with a tinge of anger in her voice.

"Oh Sabrina, the Krampus hasn't been seen in Greendale in decades," replied Hilda.

"The Krampus is attracted to shadow energy. Apparently, residents of Greendale are having dark thoughts," Zelda explained.

"Too dark," Hilda added.

Zelda looked the group up and down then rushed out the living room with Hilda following behind.

Nick grabbed Sabrina by the waist, "How are you feeling Sabrina."

Sabrina looked to Nick, "I'm okay…,"

"And you Ambrose? What happened back there," Nick said looking to Ambrose.

"I don't know….one moment me and Harvey were dancing and the next we were fighting," Ambrose said sadly, looking down and walking across the room.

Sabrina watched Ambrose closely. She couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling.

"He called me…a filthy witch...," Ambrose sighed, barely audible.

"I mean….he does descend from Witch hunters," Nick retorted.

Ambrose shot Nick a look. Nick looked like he regretted his words.

Sabrina looked between them and spat out, "No, that's not it!"

Nick and Ambrose snapped to Sabrina.

"Well what was it then?" Ambrose asked suspiciously.

"I…I don't…Harvey is not a Witch Hunter…I just think it could be something else," Sabrina sputtered out.

Ambrose's eyes narrowed while Nick looked at Sabrina with concern.

"Can you talk to him Sabrina?" Nick asked.

Sabrina couldn't hide her surprise, "Me? Why me?"

"Well your closest to him Sabrina," Nick replied.

Ambrose looked at Sabrina expectantly. A sadness radiated from him.

"But the Krampus…," Sabrina said quietly.

"You can Astral project," Nick said.

"Okay…should I tell him anything Ambrose?" Sabrina asked.

"I don't know if I have anything to say to him anymore," Ambrose said walking out of the living room and up the stairs.

Sabrina watched him as her stomach twisted into knots.

* * *

Harvey kicked a hay bale angrily then paced around his shed. Pain and anger danced within him as he replayed the events of the ball. He wondered why this animosity for Ambrose erupted in him but a part of it felt so right to him.

"Harvey."

Harvey flipped around to find Sabrina standing apprehensively and sad looking.

"Sabrina…you scared me." Harvey said running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Harvey…I just came to check up on you."

Harvey shook his head and plopped down on a bale of hay.

"What is there to talk about? A demon goat crashed through a ceiling and I broke up with my partner that I wasn't with for even a week."

Sabrina bit her lip, "You sound…okay with it?"

Harvey grimaced, "I don't know Sabina. I thought I liked him…but maybe we just rushed into it. Maybe I was lonely after losing yo-,"

Sabrina's attention fixed on Harvey.

"Not lose…but after we broke up," Harvey finished.

"Yeah…maybe," Sabrina said.

Harvey, slumped over, took a big breath and shook his head.

"What do I tell Ambrose," Sabrina asked sounding concerned.

"Tell Ambrose…what he should already know. That we're not anything to each other."

* * *

"Knock Knock," Nick said Knocking on Ambrose's open door.

Ambrose was face down on his bed. He craned his neck to Nick and plopped his face back onto the bed.

He let out a mumbled "come in" through the mattress.

"I'm sorry about you and Harvey," Nick said walking in.

Ambrose pulled himself to sit up. He looked sad and worn.

"What did I expect? Bad luck seems to follow me. I didn't know why I thought I could be happy. Even if not for a moment," Ambrose said in almost a whisper.

Nick looked on empathically.

"Enough about me. At least you and Sabrina seem well. That's at least one happy Spellman."

"Yeah me and Sabrina are doing great…well mostly," Nick said.

Ambrose raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Something is missing. Sometimes I feel like just a friend and not a real Partner," Nick explained.

Ambrose mulled it over, "The fire isn't there?"

Nick considered it and nodded.

"Have you talked to Sabrina about it?" Ambrose asked.

Nick shook his head.

"Well maybe you should. As for me, I'm going to brood for a few more hours. Maybe days. If you could close the door that would be much appreciated."

Nick smiled, "Sure, Sabrina should be about done projecting."

Ambrose sighed and crawled under his covers. A part of him nervously anticipated what Sabrina and Harvey talked about. Though he wasn't sure if Harvey possibly not wanting anything to do with him anymore was good news or bad news.


	9. The Old Well

"Sabrina, I hope you have a good reason for me meeting you at the edge of the forest at this godforsaken hour," Prudence said marching up.

Sabrina bit her lip. An owl hooted and flew overhead. A chill breeze rustled the trees.

Sabrina just spat it out, "I made a break up spell and used it to hex Ambrose and Harvey."

A wide grin stretched across Prudence's face. She looked at Sabrina with almost an admiration.

"And you regret this decision?" Prudence questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, Yes I do," Sabrina said as she began to pace around, "I don't know what came over me."

"You have to know, otherwise you wouldn't have used such a critical spell," Prudence shot back.

Sabrina mulled it over. She thought back to her conversation with Ambrose when she said she was okay with his feelings for Harvey.

"Are you jealous Sabrina?"

"Not exactly….I…. why him Prudence? Why my _ex_ of all people? "

"What a mortal thing to say," Prudence said giving Sabrina a look of pity, "you broke up, what more is there?"

"There is nothing. I appreciate Nick. In that moment it just felt personal, he knew we had a history."

"It's called infatuation Sabrina! He was enamored with the mortal so of course he was swept off his feet," Prudence explained, "At least he had to guts to ask you first."

Sabrina began to feel bad as Prudence's words rang true.

"What do I do?" Sabrina asked desperately.

Prudence let out a huge breath, "You'll have to do a handfasting spell, lucky for you it's just an incantation."

Sabrina perked up, "Good I-,"

"Let me finish…that's only the good news. I did say handfasting. That means you'll have to get them together and they'll have to hold hands for it to work."

A look of dread washed over Sabrina. She would be forced to confess and she wondered how she could ever confront Ambrose and Harvey after what she done.

* * *

Ambrose sulked through the Kitchen as he slowly prepared himself a dinner. Sabrina already delivered the news to him that Harvey wanted nothing to do with him and he been down ever since. The fury he held for Harvey just turned into a dark sad bitterness.

"Ambrose, what has gotten into you?" Zelda said zipping into the Kitchen.

Ambrose sighed, "Nothing Aunty. Just hungry."

"Oh please Ambrose, let's not be onerous. I haven't seen you this sullen since you broke up with your first partner sixty years ago."

Ambrose let out another sigh, "It's Harvey aunty….we broke up on negative terms."

"Harvey…Harvey?" Zelda thought aloud, "Sabrina's old partner?"

Ambrose nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that and not to minimize but why are you so devastated? Zelda asked sharply.

"What I felt for Harvey…I haven't felt that for someone in a long time…I was just hopeful I guess," Ambrose replied sadly.

Zelda gave a concerned look and said, "It's sounds like you know what you want. We're Spellman's, we don't give up that easy."

Zelda nodded, placed a comforting hand on Ambrose's shoulder then quickly left the kitchen.

* * *

Sabrina closed the front door of the Spellman dwelling and grinned when she saw Nick waiting to walk her to school.

"Hey Sabrina," Nick said walking up to her and taking her into an embrace.

Nick pecked Sabrina on the lips and they began walking.

"How's Ambrose doing?" Nick asked.

"Not too well," Sabrina replied.

Nick nodded, "Did you want to catch a movie later today?"

Sabrina walked in silence causing Nick to look concerned.

"Sabrina?" Nick asked.

Sabrina snapped to, "Hm? What?"

"What's going on Sabrina?"

Sabrina's gut twisted into knots.

"I have something to tell you Nick," Sabrina said nervously.

Nick looked at Sabrina expectantly, face full of concern.

"I hexed Harvey and Ambrose with a spell….a break up spell."

Nick looked surprised, "Sabrina…what? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't, I-," Sabrina got out before bursting into tears.

Nick stopped and grabbed Sabrina by the shoulders.

"It's okay Sabrina, breathe. Now what happened?"

"Ambrose came to me and told me he liked Harvey," Sabrina got about between sobs, "I said I was okay with it but I wasn't and I-,"

"Mhmm," Nick said rubbing her shoulders.

"-I made the break up spell and put it into their drinks at the Krampus ball," Sabrina got out before collapsing into Nick's chest, sobbing.

Nick embraced Sabrina and slowly rubbed her back.

"We can reverse the spell Sabrina," Nick explained.

Sabrina sniffled, "I know…but it's a handfasting spell, I'll have to tell them what happened and get them together."

Nick gave a thoughtful look then said, "Look Sabrina, I'll tell Harvey that way you won't have to worry about one person but _you_ have to tell Ambrose."

A shot of fear shot through Sabrina as she looked to Nick but she managed a nod.

* * *

Ambrose was laying on his bed when her felt someone come into his room.

"Whose there!" Ambrose shouted.

Sabrina looked surprised, "It's me Ambrose…It's me."

"Oh cousin…I'm sorry…," Ambrose replied sullenly.

"It's fine Ambrose…I actually came to tell you something."

Ambrose scooted to the edge of his bed and looked at Sabrina intrigued.

Sabrina took a huge breath. She stood silently as the words struggled to come up. Ambrose looked on expectantly, his eyes sad.

"I…I hexed you."

Ambrose grinned and titled his head curiously, "What? I…what are you talking about Sabrina?"

"Your break up….with Harvey….it was because of a spell. I poured a break up spell in your drinks at the dance."

Sabrina watched as Ambrose's expression changed from confusion, to sadness, to anger.

"What? That's why we blew up at the dance?! A spell?" Ambrose growled.

"Yes, Ambrose I'm sorry I-,"

"You're sorry!" Ambrose shouted, "you hexed your own cousin! I came to you first! How could you?" Ambrose yelled.

Sabrina's felt a pang of sadness but then a unexpected anger rushed in.

"Yes, you came to tell me that you liked my _ex-boyfriend_," Sabrina hissed back.

"And you said it was okay!" Ambrose retorted.

"Yes I did! And you put me in that position! What was I supposed to say?"

"The truth!"

"Under that pressure?"

"I'm sorry that a heartfelt confession from your cousin was pressure!"

"Stop with the cousin card! You put me in an uncomfortable situation!"

"Was I to hide my feelings?"

Ambrose and Sabrina looked at each other intensely, chests pumping.

"Get out," Ambrose said angrily.

"No," Sabrina retorted softly but firmly.

"Get! Out! You broke my heart!"

"And I'm sorry for that Ambrose! I am! But the only way we can fix this is with a handfasting spell."

Ambrose looked confused, "A handfasting spell?"

"Yes, Nick is telling Harvey as we speak and there is a full moon tonight which only ups are chances that it will be effective."

Ambrose, his head held down, thought it over.

"Just tell me where to meet, I want to be alone now," Ambrose said, his back now turned to Sabrina.

"At the old well in the forest. 11pm."

Sabrina watched Ambrose. He didn't move. She sighed and let herself out.


	10. Twins

"Where are they?" Ambrose asked impatiently.

Sabrina avoided eye contact, "Nick left to get Harvey more than twenty minutes ago, they should be here soon."

"Someone's coming," Ambrose said.

Harvey and Nick walked up to the pair. The moonlight illuminated their faces in the darkness.

"Sabrina…how could you…," Harvey asked sullenly.

Ambrose and Harvey shared a quick glance. Ambrose pursed his lips preparing for the confrontation.

"Harvey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it this far," Sabrina replied.

"Why take it anywhere?" Harvey retorted.

Sabrina gave a look of slight surprise, "Well, I'm sorry I didn't take my ex and my cousin dating in the way that you wanted."

"Still avoiding responsibility, I see," Ambrose chimed in.

Everyone cut a look at Ambrose.

"I said I was sorry and I am but I don't think it's right to minimize my feelings," Sabrina explained.

Sabrina, Harvey and Ambrose stood their ground creating a cloud of tense silence.

"I know this is a lot but maybe we should work on breaking the Hex," Nick interjected.

"I agree with Nick," Harvey added sharply.

Sabrina let out a breath, "Okay….Ambrose please hold Harvey's hand."

Ambrose looked at Harvey then stepped forward and held out a hand which Harvey grabbed.

Sabrina looked to Nick and he gave a reassuring nod. Sabrina stepped up and placed her hands over their clasped hands.

"Et hoc falsum sit pugna amantes," Sabrina said in growing intensity," Facere ius iterum!"

Ambrose and Harvey's eyes widened as an energy surged through them. They could feel the energy pulsing near their hearts when it suddenly vanished.

"How do you feel?" Nick asked firmly.

"I….I can _see_ Ambrose again," Harvey replied.

"And you Ambrose?" Sabrina queried.

"Same, I see Harvey and not…pain," Ambrose observed.

Nick put his hand on Sabrina's shoulder. The group looked each other when a loud crack rang out.

"It's the Krampus, run!" Ambrose yelled.

The Krampus, towering in height, looked at the group menacingly. As they bolted away it began to give chase.

"Where do we go?" Sabrina shouted.

"We won't make it back to town, will have to fight it," Ambrose shouted back.

"Sabrina get behind me," Nick said.

"No, I can help," Sabrina said looking to Nick.

"Wha-," Harvey got out before being swiped into the air by the Krampus.

The Krampus threw Harvey effortlessly. His body grazed a tree causing him to spin the ground.

"Harvey!" Ambrose yelled.

"Mkposa oku!" Nick shouted with a pointed finger.

A thin bolt of lightning fired from Nick's finger hitting the Krampus directly causing it to writhe.

"Mkposa oku!" Sabrina yelled joining in.

The Krampus staggered forward as the electricity surged through it. Ambrose ran up to Harvey and kneeled.

"Harvey are you alright?" Ambrose begged.

Harvey struggled to speak, "I…I think so."

Ambrose helped Harvey to his feet and they looked to Nick, Sabrina and the Krampus.

"Caidil a-nis!" Ambrose shouted.

The Krampus instantly slammed to the ground where it laid motionless.

"That won't last long, we need to get to the house," Ambrose said out of breath.

"Let's go," Nick asserted.

The group disappeared into the foliage headed for the Spellman dwelling.

* * *

"And you said you knocked it out?" Hilda asked while she filled up Ambrose's mug with tea.

Ambrose, Sabrina, Harvey and Nick sat the kitchen table. Harvey nervously gulped down his tea while Zelda leaned against the counter, arms crossed and with a focused look.

"Yes, but it won't last more than fifteen minutes," Ambrose explained.

"Then that Krampus knows where we are and _will_ be coming here," Zelda explained.

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked.

"Krampus are notoriously resentful," Hilda replied as she set the tea kettle down on the stove.

"Was that…plural?" Harvey stammered.

"Yes. There are numerous Krampus and they usually have twins," Zelda said walking next to Hilda.

Harvey looked shocked like he didn't want to hear anymore.

"What do we do?" Nick asked.

"Will have to banish it," Zelda stated, "there is enough of us."

"If we incircle it and say the right incantation that should be enough," Hilda added.

"Will have to surround it? How?" Sabrina probed.

"The old fashion way. Will have to confront while avoid being assaulted," Zelda explained.

"Are you ready dears?" Hilda asked, a wide smile on her face.

The group looked around.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's head out now so it doesn't come bashing in. I just fixed those doors," Zelda said gliding out of the kitchen.

The group to begin get walk out when Ambrose poked Harvey's shoulder who stopped and turned to him.

"Maybe you should stay here?" Ambrose hesitated.

"I'll watch from the porch. I know I can't do magick but I'll feel better," Harvey replied.

Ambrose and Harvey nervously looked around until their eyes caught.

"I'm sorry how things happened," Ambrose began.

"It's not your fault," Harvey replied.

"I dunno, maybe Sabrina had a point."

Harvey gave a soft nod, "I think she went to far…but I can see we put a lot on her."

Ambrose managed a small smile which made Harvey smile.

"You guys ready to kick some Krampus butt?" Nick asked walking back to the pair.

"Ready," replied Ambrose.


	11. Spirals

"It's here!" Harvey yelled from the porch, his face set in a fierce glare.

The Krampus strode into view from the foliage heading straight toward the assembled squad.

Hilda let out a nervous breath but her face held firm. Sabrina stepped up to Nick who gave her a reassuring nod. Ambrose stepped up next to them.

"Let it come...when it's close, circle it," Zelda explained.

"Do you remember the incantations darlings?" Hilda quizzed.

"Yes," Sabrina replied for the group.

The Krampus suddenly burst into a dash and was seconds away from crashing into Zelda before she swiftly pivoted out of the way.

"Now!" Zelda yelled.

The group jumped into action and formed a circle around the Krampus.

"Adtineo!" Sabrina screamed.

A faint crackling force field of red energy danced around the Krampus hindering it's chaotic movements.

"Now you Ambrose!" Zelda yelled over the commotion.

"Terra!" Ambrose shouted.

The Krampus fought against the field by digging it's hooves into the ground and started moving toward Sabrina.

"Caeli!" Zelda yelled.

The Krampus was now steps away from Sabrina as it fought angrily through the glowing field.

"We have the break the incantation, Sabrina-," Nick yelled.

"-We have to keep going," Zelda shouted desperately.

"Yes, keep going," Sabrina said wincing as she tried to keep the field up, "Ignis!"

The energy whipped up as the Krampus struggled toward Sabrina.

"Hilda, now," Zelda said looking to her sister.

"Aqua!" Hilda screamed.

The Krampus shot it's hooved hand right at Sabrina which pierced her chest. Sabrina let out a primal scream as blood sprayed from the wound.

"Sabrina!" Nick shouted, his eyes wide with dread. He began to lunge toward Sabrina.

"No! Nick, don't!" Zelda shouted firmly, pain in her voice.

A vortex of energy, red, blue, green, and orange appeared and began to spin around the Krampus. Sabrina spit up a bit of blood as the Krampus dug its claw deeper into her chest.

"Now Nick, say it!" Ambrose screamed.

Nick stood frozen, his gaze locked on Sabrina. Their eyes met. Sabrina's eyes were weak but beckoning. She tried to speak but nothing worked.

A metallic boom filled the air and the Krampus slammed to the ground. Eyes turned to Harvey who tightly gripped a shovel.

Nick was knocked back to awareness and let out a heart felt, "Spiritus!"

The Krampus began to get up before it let out an agonizing shriek. Orbs of rainbow colors danced around it as they grew in a brilliant intensity.

The Krampus let out one final goat like screech before it exploded into a white cloud of dust that flew in all directions making several of them cover their eyes.

Then in the Krampus's place stood a shimmering transparent figure resembling the Krampus. It's eyes now glowed a honey brown instead of red. It's black fur took on a bright sheen.

A smile rested on its face. Vines and deep colored flowers grew out of its head and wrists. The figure nodded as if to say thank you then melted away into the air with a passing breeze.

As the group ran up Sabrina was already in Nick's arms as he crouched on the ground.

"Sabrina, Sabrina, wake up, please wake up," Nick stammered out through tears.

Hilda felt Sabrina's pulse and gave a somber look, "she's dead."

"No!" Nick screamed, wailing.

Ambrose and Harvey were in tears as Nick rocked Sabrina's limp corpse back and forth.

"We need to get her in the ground! Now!" Zelda ordered.

Ambrose gave a look of recollection while Harvey gave a confused look.

"That's means now Nick," Hilda said grabbing Sabrina to pull her up.

Nick, zombie like, helped pull up Sabrina. The whole group moved her body into the front yard where Ambrose was already digging.

"Use the shovel," Hilda said gesturing to Harvey.

Harvey, still confused began to dig with Ambrose. Nick collapsed like a heavy stone.

They drug Sabrina's body into the shallow grave and quickly covered her up.

"We have to supercharge it," Zelda said stepping up to Hilda.

"That will put us out of are powers for weeks," Hilda replied.

"A sacrifice we can make," Zelda asserted.

Hilda gave a firm nod.

"You ready?" Zelda asked.

"Ready," Hilda replied.

"Et," Zelda shouted.

"Cor," Hilda shouted.

"Tuum!" the sisters shouted together.

Harvey's eyes widened as vivid golden spirals began to form in front of the hearts of the sisters.

Each spiral shot out a glowing line which connected with the other then shot down in the dirt grave that Sabrina lay in.

Crackling filled the air, a wind like energy streamed in all directions it kicking up dust, grass, and leaves and made the sisters hair dance wildly. Then silence. Stillness.

Hilda stumbled from the draining spell and Harvey caught her.

Ambrose's gaze was suddenly fixed on the grave.

A bit of dirt began to move. Then a bit more. Then a cone of dirt formed to reveal fingers, Sabrina's hand.

Ambrose reached down and pulled Sabrina out with newfound strength. Sabrina gasped for air and looked around frantically.

"Where, what-," Sabrina spat out.

"It's okay, Sabrina it's us," Ambrose said holding firmly onto her.

"I...died," Sabrina said softly.

"Yes sweetheart but your back now," Hilda said with misty eyes.

"Sabrina…," Nick sighed, astounded.

Sabrina turned to Nick then ran into his arms. Nick squeezed her, cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his.

"I thought I lost you," Nick said through tears.

Sabrina burst into tears, "I thought I lost you to."

The two then embraced. Harvey looked to Ambrose and slowly walked up to him.

"I-," Harvey got out before Ambrose deeply kissed him.

Zelda and Hilda shared a knowing glance and began to walk into the house.

Nick pulled back and looked Sabrina over as if to make sure she was real. Sabrina couldn't help but grin then pulled Nick into a deep passionate kiss.


	12. Epilogue

"Cousin!" Ambrose said getting up from his seat.

Cerberus books was bustling with activity, patrons were eating, talking and drinking in merriment.

Ambrose hugged Sabrina and they sat down at their booth. Months passed since they defeated the Krampus and they wanted to catch up since with dinner out since they've been so busy at the academy.

"Jaguar print leggings? This is new," Ambrose sang.

Sabrina smirked, "Well I took your advice and embraced the wildcat inside."

"And?" Ambrose replied with an expectant look.

"I'm more confidence being passionate...dark...free," Sabrina asserted.

"And Nick has taken to it?" Ambrose asked.

Sabrina smiled and nodded, "We've never been better. What about you? How are things with Harvey?"

"I think we've been official for about three months now, I met his dad yesterday, it went well," Ambrose beamed.

Sabrina sipped her soda, "I'm glad we're in a good place."

Ambrose nodded, "I'm glad we grew so much from all this."

Sabrina raised her glass, "To Witches?"

"To Witches," Ambrose said clinking his glass with hers.

They fell into conversation while the diner patrons chatted with their friends and families.

A breeze picked up outside, it almost dancing outside the windows.

In a whisper, it flowed away, carrying pink petals along with it.


End file.
